Ebony And Silver
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: The Ronins meet up with two new girls, and they have armor. Sounds dumb, but I'm taking "girls with armor" to a whole new level. No Mary Sues! May seem it at first, but...


Ebony And Silver  
A Ronin Warriors Story  
Part One: Hidden Yoroi, Hidden Message  
  
  
A/N: Please bear w/ me, it's the story of the coming of two of my made-up chara, Alexandra Koriyana and Fallon Sanada. Please read and review.  
NOTE: I would have used YST, but I don't have a Japanese translation for the girls' attacks. I'm not fluent in Japanese. So sue me. Not really, 'cuz I'm broke. Also, I'll be using Japanese terms for some things, like "yoroi" instead of "armor" and "Ma Sho" instead of "Dark Warlord", and stuff like that. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Part One: Hidden Yoroi, Hidden Message  
  
Rowen jumped back, a long strip of acid-scorched ground showing that he had barely evaded the attack that Sekhmet had thrown at him.  
"Darn, he's stronger than before!" Ryo shouted while simultaneosly avoiding Sekhmet's second attempt to melt a Ronin.  
"Need help out there?" A voice called, appearing behind Sekhmet.  
"Who the heck?" Kento asked. The figures came closer, and there were two of them.  
They turned out to be two girls, each wearing an old-fashioned samurai armor, one in black and one in white, both inlaid with gold and silver.  
"Fight now, talk later." The one in black armor said, taking out a silver long-bow.  
The one in white unsheathed a long golden-hilted nodatchi.  
"Let's do this, then." Ryo said, "Flare Up Now!"  
The twin flames literally pile-drove Sekhmet backwards, almost into the two girls.  
"Lightning Storm!" The one in white cried, sending bolts of electricity to jolt the Doku Ma Sho.  
"Spacial Blaze!" The other girl cried, drawing back the bowstring and releasing the now-glowing arrow, which was a direct hit.  
Sekhmet dissappeared, too badly injured- first by the Ronins, and then by those two girls- to continue fighting.  
The two girls put their weapons away, then stood in front of the Ronins, who watched them.  
"Not bad. Who are you guys?" Kento asked.  
"I'm Alexandra, and my armor's of Orion." The one in black armor said.  
"Name's Fallon Sanada. My armor is the Thunderpeal." Ryo did a double-take as the girl in white armor introduced herself.  
"Fallon? What the heck are you DOING here?" He asked, tiger-blue eyes wide.  
"Fighting. What's it look like?" Fallon replied, "Honestly, you'd think I was younger than you."  
"Guys," Ryo said to the others, "This brat is my cousin, Fallon."  
The girls went back into sub-armor, as did the Ronins, revealing their appearences.  
Fallon was about 5'7" with shoulder-length dark-brown hair and eyes of the same color, and her sub-armor was silver and white.  
Alexandra was 5'8" and had dirty blonde hair that went down to her mid-back, green eyes, and her sub-armor was black and white.  
"I'm Sage Date. Nice to meet you." The blonde Ronin with the green-and-white sub-armor said with a slight bow.  
"Kento Rei Faun." The Ronin in orange and white sub-armor said, smiling widely.  
"I'm Cye Mouri. It's a pleasure." The one with light-blue and white sub-armor told them.  
"My name's Rowen Hashiba." Said the Ronin in dark-blue and white sub-armor.  
"Ryo Sanada, leader of these misfits." Ryo said to Alexandra.  
"Okay, then." Alexandra said, "And by the way, don't call me Alexandra, alright? I like being called Alex."  
"Okay, then, Alex." Ryo said, smiling.  
Fallon grinned as she watched her friend, cousin, and the other Ronins talking, but generally stayed out of the conversation, preferring not to have to speak at this moment.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She hadn't noticed Sage until he spoke.  
"Nothing." She replied, shrugging, "guess I'm just not much for public speaking."  
He laughed, "neither am I, so it's really no problem. How did you get those armors, anyway?"  
"Well, this monk-type-guy showed up, and he gave them to us." She explained, "He told us that we were two of the 'Ronin Warriors' and that we had to stop Talpa from invading the Mortal Realm."  
"I take it he didn't explain that there were more of us?" Sage asked.  
"No, he didn't. I was under the impression that we were the only ones."  
"Oh."  
"But I'm glad that there are more. It'd be a real pain to go all the way to the Nether Realm and have to turn back because we weren't strong enough."  
"You're telling me."  
Fallon was about to reply when there was a scream from the direction of the other Ronins.  
Turning on her heel, she saw Dais standing there, and Kento was on the ground.  
The Ronins looked at one another and then nodded.  
"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"  
"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"  
"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"  
"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"  
"Armor of Thunderpeal, Tao Kenshin!"  
"Armor of Orion, Tao Nikushimi!"  
The Ronins plus two transformed back into their full armors and took out their weapons.  
Sage leapt forward and into the area of the fight, firing the surekill, "Thunderbolt Cut!"  
Fallon jumped out into the fray, as well, as did Alex.  
Suddenly Dais turned, and a scythe flew in front of Fallon's face, but didn't hit her. It went past her.  
A scream echoed through the canyon, and Fallon gasped.  
"Alex!"  
  
=END PART ONE=  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Anyway, stay tuned for more.. hopefully. What will become of the Ronins, Fallon, and Alex? What is the true purpose of the two girls? All this and more, next time, on Ebony And Silver, A Ronin Warriors Story! 


End file.
